iLove You Too
by Wishful Dreaming
Summary: "No, Sam. I'm not okay with that," Freddie announced, putting a hand out to stop her from walking away. Immediately after iOMG.
1. Chapter 1

iLove You Too

**Disclaimer: **iwish!

**Summary:** After the iOMG kiss so pretty big spoiler if you haven't watched. The song is Terrified by Katharine McPhee feat. Zachary Levi. This is the first version of two.

Version 1: Terrified Sam shifted her body into defensive mode instinctually. Arms folded, legs set apart, sarcastic barbs at the ready. She couldn't quite figure out why she had done that. Well, she _knew_ why she had kissed him. Freddie was her friend; he was nice, funny, sincere, smart, and admittedly hot. Sam was in love with Freddie. But why did she do it here, now.

_You, by the light  
>Is the greatest find<br>In a world full of wrong  
>You're the thing that's right<br>Finally made it through the lonely  
>To the other side<em>

Freddie didn't move an inch. He was dumbfounded, surprised, confused. Sam kissed him. The Pearpod was right; Sam was in love…with him. He could taste her on his lips still, guacamole. What was he supposed to do now, what should he say? I mean, he couldn't just keep standing here staring at her.

_You set it again, my heart's in motion  
>Every word feels like a shooting star<br>I'm at the edge of my emotions  
>Watching the shadows burning in the dark<em>

"Look, that, I," Sam floundered. Expressing her feelings was really not something she did, ever. When had she turned into the stereotypical teenage girl without even noticing? This wasn't supposed to be her life. Sam liked boys; she wasn't supposed to like _a_ boy, not really, not seriously. She most definitely couldn't put her heart on the line, anymore than she already had.

_And I'm in love  
>And I'm terrified<br>For the first time and the last time  
>In my only life<em>

"Let's just forget that happened, Freddork. I tripped or something, ok," Sam suggested, stepping forward to move past Freddie.

_And this could be good  
>It's already better than that<br>And nothing's worse  
>Than knowing you're holding back<em>

"No, Sam. I'm not okay with that," Freddie announced, putting a hand out to stop her from walking away. He was still staring at her but now he knew what to do. He loved her too. She was funny, independent, loyal, out spoken, smart despite all of her attempts to discredit that fact, beautiful, and admittedly a great kisser. He had liked her for a while now, a-little-over-a-year while. I mean that's part of the reason he had freaked out so much when he discovered her mood, he thought she was in love with _Brad_. Freddie was jealous.

_I could be all that you need  
>If you let me try<em>

He stepped back in front of her slowly, moving closer. Freddie reached his hand out and gently, reverently tucked her hair behind her ear before leaning in and kissing her. They did it right this time, his arms winding around her back to hold her even closer and her hands on the back of his neck, in his hair.

_You set it again, my heart's in motion  
>Every word feels like a shooting star<br>I'm at the edge of my emotions  
>Watching the shadows burning in the dark<em>

When they finally stumbled back out of the heated kiss, Sam asked, "What about Carly?"

She hated the way it sounded, genuinely hated it. As if she was some insecure, dramatic teenage girl that hinged all of her happiness on a boy. Sam Puckett is not that.

_And I'm in love  
>And I'm terrified<br>For the first time and the last time  
>In my only<em>

"What about her?" Freddie replied, confused again.

Sam just wished she could shut up. "I thought, I mean, don't you love Carly?" It just kept getting worse and worse.

Freddie was perfect though, confident, articulate, and in-control. The role reversal was welcome. "Sam, I'm in love with you, God help me. I haven't liked Carly that way for a long time now."

_I only said it 'cause I mean it  
>I only mean 'cause it's true<br>So don't you doubt what I've been dreaming  
>'Cause it fills me up and holds me close whenever I'm without you<em>

Sam nodded, looking at the ground for a moment so he doesn't see the small, ridiculous, so-not-Sam-Puckett smile. Then she stepped back into his space and asked in her usual tone, "So, what now?"

"We could always kiss, again," Freddie suggested with a cheeky grin.

_You set it again, my heart's in motion  
>Every word feels like a shooting star<br>I'm at the edge of my emotions  
>Watching the shadows burning in the dark<em>

"Good plan," Sam agreed before pulling back just as their lips are about to touch, "You know this doesn't mean I'm going to stop mocking you or hitting you or stealing your stuff or pranking you?"

"You'll still be Sam. I know that," Freddie said.

_And I'm in love  
>And I'm terrified<br>For the first time and the last time  
>In my only<em>

Inside, hiding at the window, Carly finally walked away, still stunned. It was obviously a personal moment; she just wanted to make sure they worked it out.

"Sam and Freddie. Freddie and Sam," Carly whispered to herself. She liked the way it sounded.

**To Anyone Who Cares:** iOMG was good! I just wish it were longer. I was totally rooting for Seddie. They remind me of Dan and Blair on Gossip Girl, both shows even cliffhangered us the same way. Anyway I just couldn't help but write something. I hope you like it! Please review. I'm going to write an alternate version to this. Another happy ending but I just had another idea for it so…


	2. Little Lion Man

iLove You Too

**Disclaimer: **iwish!

**Summary:** After the iOMG kiss so pretty big spoiler if you haven't watched. The song is Little Lion Man by Mumford & Sons (keep in mind if you listen to this song there's a repeated curse word in it). This is the second version.

Version 2: Little Lion Man Sam shifted her body into defensive mode instinctually. Arms folded, legs set apart, sarcastic barbs at the ready. She couldn't quite figure out why she had done that. Well, she _knew_ why she had kissed him. Freddie was her friend; he was nice, funny, sincere, smart, and admittedly hot. Sam was in love with Freddie. But why did she do it here, now.

_Weep for yourself, my man,  
>You'll never be what is in your heart<br>_

Freddie didn't move an inch. He was dumbfounded, surprised, confused. Sam kissed him. It's nothing like the first time, maybe because he wasn't expecting it this time. What did it mean, why did she kiss him?

_Weep Little Lion Man,  
>You're not as brave as you were at the start<em>

The first reason that popped into his head, both the obvious and most unlikely reason, is that he's the one she's in love with. But that's ridiculous he decides because Sam hates him. The way she's staring at him though, just waiting for him to say something would say otherwise. But it could also be one of her master plans to trick him into revealing his deepest, darkest secret that he, Freddie Benson is in love with Sam Puckett.

_Rate yourself and rake yourself,  
>Take all the courage you have left<em>

"Look, that, I," Sam floundered. Expressing her feelings was really not something she did, ever. When had she turned into the stereotypical teenage girl without even noticing? This wasn't supposed to be her life. Sam liked boys; she wasn't supposed to like _a_ boy, not really, not seriously. She most definitely couldn't put her heart on the line, anymore than she already had.

_Wasted on fixing all the problems  
>That you made in your own head<em>

"Let's just forget that happened. I tripped or something, ok," Sam suggested, stepping forward to move past Freddie.

_But it was not your fault but mine  
>And it was your heart on the line<em>

He kind of wanted to stop her, kind of wanted to kiss her, kind of wanted to tell her everything but this was safer. Plus he wasn't even sure he was capable of speech yet. Anyway what was he supposed to do, what would he say? Instead he listened as the door clicked shut behind her. Freddie touched his lips thoughtfully. He needed to talk to Carly, right now.

_I really f'__ed* it up this time  
>Didn't I, my dear?<br>Didn't I, my..._

iOMGiOMGiOMG

"Turn the heat lamps on now," Carly directed Gibby. Poor Spencer.

The classroom door behind her opened. Swiveling around, Carly grinned knowingly when she saw Freddie walk in.

"So…" Carly prompted excitedly.

"I need to talk to you about something," Freddie began anxiously.

_Tremble for yourself, my man,  
>You know that you have seen this all before<em>

"Okay," Carly agreed, playing along. Freddie dragged her out of the classroom behind him.

Honestly, she wasn't that surprised when she saw them kissing, probably less surprised than either of them. As their friend, Carly saw their chemistry better than even they did. Their insults to each other had lost their sting gaining a more joking tone, they bantered with each other. They hung out with each other even when Carly wasn't around.

_Tremble Little Lion Man,  
>You'll never settle any of your scores<br>Your grace is wasted in your face,  
><em>

"I'm not sure how to explain this. I. Sam-" Freddie tried to explain before Carly cut him off eagerly.

"I know. Sam loves you not Brad. I saw you two kiss. I'm so happy for you both," Carly paused in her gushing noticing the sickly pale look Freddie had.

"Freddie, where is Sam?" Carly asked, threateningly.

_Your boldness stands alone among the wreck  
>Now learn from your mother or else spend your days <em>

_Biting your own neck_

"I. She walked away. I let her walk away," Freddie mumbled, avoiding Carly's gaze.

Carly glared at him for a moment. "But you like her?" she finally asked.

"Yes," Freddie answered immediately.

"Like her, like her? The good kind of like?" she continued.

"Yes." Freddie shifted uncomfortably.

"Right. So you like Sam. Sam likes you. Sam kissed you. And you, the one who encouraged her to share her feelings, do nothing and just let her walk away?" Carly's voice increased in pitch as she outlined what had occurred.

_But it was not your fault but mine  
>And it was your heart on the line<br>_

Freddie nodded, realizing more and more the massive mistake he had made.

_I really f'ed* it up this time  
>Didn't I, my dear?<br>_

"Idiot," Carly exclaimed, hitting him over the head.

_Didn't I, my dear?_

"It surprised me. I thought she hated me. I thought she was in love with Brad," Freddie moaned, "What do I do?"

"Go find her!" Carly shoved him forward. "Fix this!"

It took a while of him wandering through the hallways peering into classrooms, he even had someone check the girl's bathroom for him, before he finds her. She was alone sitting on top of a teacher's desk watching something on her pearpod. He approached her tentatively.

_Weep for yourself, my man,  
>You'll never be what is in your heart<br>_

"So I guess no is having any turkey sandwiches tonight," Freddie said, observing the container of deli meat in her lap that she had no doubt got from the food cart.

"No ham either," Sam said tonelessly, pointing to the garbage can where an empty package of ham lay.

He stood at the door unsure still of what to do. "What are you watching?"

_Weep Little Lion Man,  
>You're not as brave as you were at the start<em>

"Wrestling. What are you doing here?" she asked, with false irritation.

It was the impetus he needed. "I need to talk to you," he forged ahead before he could lose his nerve, "about the kiss."

_Rate yourself and rake yourself,  
>Take all the courage you have left<em>

Sam didn't look up, carefully pretending not to care about what he was saying. "I thought we agreed we were just going to forget that happened."

"I never agreed to anything," Freddie argued, walking in and standing right beside her.

_Wasted on fixing all the problems  
>That you made in your own head<br>_

"You really think I care about your opinion," Sam retorted, rolling her eyes.

"I think you do. I _like _you, Sam," Freddie told her pointedly.

_But it was not your fault but mine  
>And it was your heart on the line<br>_

"Look Fredwierdo, you and I, we hate each other. It works better that way. I'm leaving now," Sam said, avoiding eye contact as she slid off the desk and tried to move past him.

"No, Sam. I'm not okay with that," Freddie announced, putting a hand out to stop her from walking away. Doing what he couldn't do last time.

_I really f'ed* it up this time  
>Didn't I, my dear?<br>_

"We don't hate each other and you know it. I'm in love with you too. I only let you walk away earlier because I was scared and shocked," Freddie said, a hand on her shoulder.

"That's a really stupid reason," Sam said softly, staring at him now.

"Yeah. It was," Freddie agreed before pressing his lips to hers.

_Didn't I, my dear?_

Sam responded quickly kissing him back as he let his arms slide around her and she dug her fingers into his hair.

**To Anyone Who Cares: **So here's the second version. I hope you like it! Of course, another happy ending but just another idea I had of how it could happen. I've got my fingers cross that they get together on the show. There could be another one of these but I'm not making any promises. Thank you soo much to DannySamLover20, Can'..DeathEaters223, nisha80, bebe098, Virgoleo23, Clana621, manic221, ChicanoLowrider10, WiccansRule for your lovely reviews and thanks to everyone who favorited or alerted!


End file.
